everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Frost
Winter Frost is the daughter of the Snow Queen from the story of the same name, written by Hans Christian Andersen. Winter is quite a loner and wishes to have friends. She is a trickster and often freezes other students and teachers for pure humor and boredom. Character Personality Winter is quite a solitary person, secluding herself from others in order to keep her reputation as an unbreakable Snow Queen and her lonely up brining has taught her to take care of only herself. She manipulates the areas around her to suit the conditions of her home; freezing the ground, making it snow and freezing other students. Despite her cold personality, she does find satisfaction from being a trickster and underneath that solid ice attitude she displays is a sweet, mushy, melting heart that has shown kindness and friendship to only a very small few. Appearance Winter's skin is a pale, nearly white and her hair is a soft blonde/white with ice blue streaks waving through. Her outfit consists of blue and white colour variations and is usually adorned in snowflakes and fur linings. A solid crown of ice sits atop her head and stays that way due to he low body temperatures. Fairy Tale Story The Snow Queen The Snow Queen is a fairy tale story wirtten by Hans Christian Anderson and was publish in 1845, and was one of Anderson's most favoured fairy tales he ever wrote. Other stories he wrote along wih the Snow Queen are The Little Mermaid, The Little Match Girl, The Princess and the Pea and many other famour stories. The story centers itself on the stuggles between the good side and the evil side and the friendship of Kai and Greda that's been caught in between. The Story Before the Story begins, an evil troll created a magic mirror with would distort anthing or anyone who looked into it, unable to reflect the good and beauty in people, yet magnifies the bad and ugly aspects of a person. One day it broke into thousands of pieces and fell to earth. Some fell into the town of where Kai and Greda lived. These children were neighbours and were very close friends. One day, whilst playing, a piece of mirror fell into Kai's eye and another into his heart. After that, he no longer viewed Gerda as his best friend and made fun of her, leaving Gerda sad and confused. One day, whilst playing with his friends, Kai came across a sled and stepped in. The driver revealed herself as the Snow Queen and took Kai back to her castle.The Snow Queen kept Kai at her castle, as the shard inside his heart began to make his heart freeze and turn cold. Unkown to Kai and the Queen, Gerda was searching for Kai, and was close to finding him. The Queen promised to let him go if he could spell 'eternity' from assorted chunks of ice. He tried many times, but couldn't spell the words. Then Gerda arrived and cried for joy when she found he was alive and hugged him with joy. Her warm tears melted his frozen heart, allowing him to recognise Gerda. Suddenly, one of his tears fell on the assorted ice chunks, spelling 'eternity'.The Queen set Kai free, keeping her promise The Story's Twist: How Winter comes into the story... After allowing Kai and Gerda to go free, the Snow Queen was alone once more. Hating that she was alone once more, the Snow Queen made a child using her snow powers, and named her after the coldest seaons of the year. Finally, The Snow Queen was no longer alone Relationships Family Winter's mother is the main antagonist from the story of the same name. They are a very close knit family, consisting of only her and her mother. Friends Winter doesn't have any friends, but tries hard to make them. Growing up a lonely child makes it harder for her to make friends, let alone story of her mother kidnapping children! Pearce Pan has continuously made attempts to be-friend Winter, with her liking his attention. Winter does consider her roommate, Symphony Shallows, a friend privately. Relationships Winter is currently not looking for 'Story-book Romance' just yet. Outfits Basic Winter wears her hair out with two small braids beside her face, with an ice crown on her head. She wears a hooded dress with puff sleeves and fur linings along bot the hood and rim of the dress. She has dark blue woven sleeves from her elbows to her wrists and an elaborate patterned corset. She has white stocking with another different blue snowflake pattern. She also wears dark blue boots that have a transparent snowflake for a heel. Legacy Day For Winter's Legcay day outfit, she wears a navy blue coat, which has only been buttoned from the hood to her knees, flairing out down her sides. The sleeves dangle around her wrists and every ending has a fur lining (i.e. around the hood, sleeves and button line). A silver choker aroud her neck holds 2 chains on each side which are attachted to her dress via buttons on her shoulders, which then wrap around them and go to the back of the choker. Her leggings are simply white and she sports grey boots with Snowman for heels. Her hair is gathered loosely below her head and lays in a long, slim pony tail. Her fringe is straight, aside from a loose hair piece which hangs down her face. As it is Legacy day, she wears a crown made of ice. Notes *Winter was inspired by the idea of having a character who ice skates. *Even though she can withstand temperatures below zero, Winter can still catch a cold. *After freezing her last roommate, Winter's new roommate has become Symphony Shallows. *Winter signed the Storybook of Legends before Raven decided she didn't want to, so Winter's destiny is firmly in place. Gallery Winter Frost new.png|Winter Frost's New Design Winter's Legacy.png|Winter's Legacy Day scene Winter Frost Thronecoming.png|Winter's Thronecoming outfit Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Jackie-Pumpkin Oc's Category:Royals Category:The Snow Queen